


Another Beast To Tame

by quizasvivamos



Series: Dragon Age Klaine [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Dalish Elf Kurt, Elf Kurt, Human Mage Blaine, Humor, M/M, Mage Blaine, Mage Kurt, Mages, Romance, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizasvivamos/pseuds/quizasvivamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adapting to life in Skyhold has proven a challenge for Kurt and Blaine, especially while surrounded by such a colorful group of individuals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Beast To Tame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenismyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenismyheart/gifts), [Riverance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverance/gifts).



Kurt watched the light from the crackling flames in the fireplace flicker and dance over the gray stone walls of the interior of the kitchens, and he inhaled deeply. He breathed out, his eyes now adjusted to the dim light and entire body relaxed.

Since they’d arrived at Skyhold, it had taken a lot for Kurt to get used to living there, indoors and amongst such a diverse and large assortment of individuals, most unlike himself. Eventually, he’d found some solace amongst the herbs, vegetables, fruits, and spices in the basement of the castle.

It reminded him a bit of home. If nothing else, it was quiet and peaceful.

The door creaked open, and a figure appeared in the doorway, catching Kurt’s attention. He spun around.

“Hey, there you are,” Blaine said, relieved at the sight of him, and took a few steps inside. “I’ve been looking for you all over. Better be careful. If you spend too much time down here, they might put you to work.”

“I don’t think I would mind,” Kurt said, grinning as Blaine walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, settling his chin on his shoulder.

“What are you doing alone in the dark down here anyway?” Blaine flattened his palms against Kurt’s belly and pressed a kiss to the heated skin of his neck.

He shivered, his eyes momentarily hooded. “I couldn’t stand being around the crowds, out there. There aren’t many places to go to be alone here in Skyhold. The kitchens at least have things that are familiar to me, familiar smells too. It’s comforting.”

“Why don’t you go to the garden in the courtyard? This room is stifling and stuffy. At least outside there’s fresh air.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I tried, believe me. It was quiet, but that woman, that witch Morrigan was giving me the queerest of looks, and I couldn’t bear to be around her any longer.”

Blaine chuckled. “Ah, yes, I’ve seen her. And her eyes....She makes my skin crawl, too.”

At the sound of the door swinging open, they both turned, separating quickly as someone entered the room, a tall, dark-haired man with a very neat mustache who was dressed rather extravagantly. When he noticed Kurt and Blaine standing there, he jumped a little, waved a sheepish hello, and took a few hurried steps toward the cupboards.

“Don’t mind me. I’m just going to - grab a few things. This here - ah, yes. And some of these,” he added, snatching a bowl of strawberries from the table before turning back toward the door, the bowl in one hand tucked against his chest and a bottle of honey clutched in the other. “I apologize. I didn’t expect anyone to be down here,” he mumbled almost inaudibly and then froze. After a beat, he turned back around toward the couple. “Where are my manners? Dorian Pavus.” He bowed slightly, as much as the loot in his hands allowed him. “Perhaps I’ll see you two around?” Flashing them a bright, almost wicked smile, he took off out the door and up the stairs toward the main hall of the castle.

“That was...odd,” Blaine said, turning back toward Kurt.

Kurt snorted. “That? Was nothing. There was this foul-mouthed elf who came down here earlier to steal several bottles of honey. When I questioned her, she just babbled on incoherently, and she may or may not have threatened to ‘stick me in the arse’. I have no idea what that was all about. Everyone around here seems to have an obsession with honey. At least they’re well-stocked.”

Blaine laughed, shaking his head. “So,” he began, “where were we?”

“We were talking about why I’m down here alone, but that’s irrelevant now because you’re here. Tell me, where have you been passing the time when we’re not together? Surely you’ve found a little corner of Skyhold to call your own?”

“The library, actually. It’s nice to be able to continue my studies now that we’re here.”

 

-s-

 

Blaine sat in the little alcove between the stacks, the single, slim latticed window at his back. The sun was in the perfect position, casting just enough light, the perfect amount for cracking open a book and reading.

Just like the kitchens reminded Kurt a little of home, Blaine had begun to spend his free time in the library, a place that provided him small comforts the Circle once had.

Today’s selection was about dragons, and as intriguing as it was to learn about the enormous winged beasts, it was just as terrifying to imagine the possibility of coming into contact with one. Still, the content was gripping, and Blaine was so engrossed in the material, caught up in their nesting habits, wing spans, and varying abilities to spit and spew fire and electricity and even ice that he didn’t notice he was being watched.

The onlooker wanted his presence to be known and deliberately cleared his throat. Blaine jumped, his head snapping up to see the man from earlier, Dorian, leaning casually up against the railing, arms and legs crossed, head tilted to the side, and eyeing him curiously. Blaine set a place marker in the book, gently closing it and setting it aside on the small, round table.

“Hello?” Blaine said, rising slowly from his chair.

Dorian laughed to himself, uncrossed his legs and arms, and took a few steps toward Blaine.

“I wanted to apologize for my intrusion earlier,” he said. “You see, I don’t usually sneak around like a rat in the lower regions of the castle, scavenging for treats. But now that I’m not in such a rush, and since I’ve conveniently found you here, we have some time to chat.”

“It’s alright,” Blaine said, “you weren’t interrupting anything. But, if you don’t mind me asking, just what exactly were you doing with that honey and those berries?”

“Ah, the big question. Aren’t you a curious one, getting right to it. I believe a proper introduction is in order before I can answer that. I’m Dorian of House Pavus of the Tevinter Imperium. And, I’ve, uh, gotten around. Regardless, my allegiance is currently no longer with any particular Circle. And you?”

“Blaine Anderson, and my sentiments toward the Circle are much the same.”

Dorian narrowed his eyes. “Perhaps.” He walked a few paces to the side of the alcove and then back again, almost like a wolf eyeing up its prey, his critical gaze still trained on Blaine. “I’ve never seen anything like you before, Blaine, a man in elves’ clothing, but still very much a man.”

“It’s, um, a long story,” Blaine said, swallowing thickly and feeling a little uneasy under Dorian’s unbreakable gaze.

“You don’t have to tell me anything, but I do like a good, long story. Speaking of stories, what’s yours with that handsome little Dalish elf you were talking to earlier in the kitchens?”

“His name is Kurt, and he’s my, er, friend,” Blaine said, tensing and feeling heat rise in his face.

“Ah...I have one of those, too, an, ‘er, friend’,” Dorian said with a wink.

Blaine relaxed a little when he sensed no judgment and realized he was in good company. “Kurt is my soulmate. I love him dearly, and we were supposed to be married...” Blaine began to ramble but stopped himself, finding it too painful to talk about.

Dorian held up his hand. “It’s alright, Blaine. There’s no need. I understand.” He sighed, throwing his head back. “Ah, young love. Like tossing yourself from the highest cliff and hoping there’s water below. I assume, for you, there was.”

Blaine smiled at the mage’s words, growing bashful, his gaze downcast as some of his fondest memories he’d made with Kurt played in his mind. He looked back up at Dorian.

“So, why _were_ you filching that fruit?” Blaine asked with a small smirk.

“Why of course. You did ask, and you’ve humored me, so I’ll return the favor. I had some personal business to attend to, rather messy, actually. A sticky situation once the honey was introduced...” He grew quiet, distracted by something Blaine couldn’t see, his mind drifting to seemingly impure thoughts, judging by the mischievous twinkle in his eye and the way he began to bite his bottom lip.

It was Blaine’s turn to deliberately clear his throat, his eyes wide and body tense again.

Dorian started. “Oh! Guess I got a little carried away.” He laughed at himself. “I’ll leave you to your studies. It’s been a pleasure speaking with you. Perhaps we’ll talk again?” He shot Blaine an impish grin as he took a step back and away from the alcove.

“Wait,” Blaine said. Dorian paused. “Just one more thing. Who’s your ‘er, friend’...?”

“Let’s just say that he goes by a rather _large_ title here in Skyhold, quite befitting of him, if I do say so. Quite befitting.”

He turned on his heel and was gone.

Blaine’s face was on fire, and his mind was conjuring thoughts that sent blood rushing to areas of his body that made his clothing uncomfortable, immensely glad that Dorian had made a timely departure, because all he could think about now was how he needed to find Kurt. And what a story he had to share with him about the bawdy Tevinter mage and his _honey_.

Blaine made his way toward the stairway, his book abandoned on the table.

The dragons could wait. He had another beast to tame.


End file.
